Sick days: bluegreen
by Otpizer28
Summary: A oneshot about how Eren takes care of Erwin when Erwin has the flu. no pre-existing relationhip of theirs. Its sequel hasn't been posted yet. please read and review! Fluffy!


Okay, this is a snk oneshot about Erwin and Eren. I don't know why, but I love this pairing, along with erelevi, of course. This is my first snk fanfic, so sorry if there are any mistakes! Hope you like it and please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own SnK. If I did… *evil grin*  
_

Blue+Green

The one and only supreme commander of the survey corps was in a not-so-supreme condition today. Why? Because he had been attacked by the flu. Erwin should have known better than to overwork himself, but of course he didn't.

And to top it all, he was _still_ trying to work. Well, nobody said that being stubborn was not in the job description of a commander. He tried to focus, he really did. There was a ton of paperwork to be done, and Hanji was just adding on to it, by making Eren do more and more experiments.

Speaking of which, he was sure flu did not cause your heart to _flutter_ or _skip beats._ So why in wall maria's name, was his heart doing it when he thought of Eren? And why was his mind wandering away from work thoughts to Eren thoughts?

Eren. Even his _name_ was beautiful, a soft sound that deliciously rolled off Erwin's tongue. That boy was a paradox in his own right. Erwin didn't know anyone with such overwhelming passion, such dedication and someone with a strong sense of honor, integrity, recklessness, discipline, brashness and stupidity all in one.

Levi kicked him around, yet he complained to none. Hell, he _even respected_ Levi despite his harsh words. Probably even liked him. That particular snippet made him frown. _Erwin_ was the one to bring him to the survey corps, when _Levi_ didn't want him, and yet, the boy spent most of the time with _Levi, not Erwin._ That didn't sit with him well _._ Why? Because Levi didn't have so much work as compared to Erwin. Eren also spent more than half his time with _Hanji,_ for that matter. What? Was his company more despicable than theirs? He "hmphed" to himself.

Then he realized what stupid thoughts he was thinking, and kicked himself mentally. Eren had to spend time with Hanji because he had allowed it, for humanity's sake. Same went for Levi. _Not_ because he _likes Levi or Hanji….._

Right?

Erwin sighed. He felt woozy. He felt tired. _Exhausted, drained._ All he wanted to do was sink in someone's arms, preferably Eren's, and sleep. He imagined Eren's arms around him, his pretty green eyes staring up at him, both of them cuddling together in a blanket…. BAM! KNOCK!

He hit his head against his desk. Muttering curses he rubbed his head. Suddenly, someone's voice came through the door. "Commander? May I come in? It's me, cadet Yeager." Eren's voice sounded a bit unsure, as if he didn't want to come in. "Must be because of the previous noise." Erwin thought. Well, at least he knocked. Most people *coughhanjicough* *coughlevicough* had no sense of courtesy. "Come in" he called out, his voice hoarse.

Eren stepped in his office, his face hidden behind a file that he was holding in front of his face. "Heicho asked me to give this to you and take your sign on these papers" He announced presenting a sheaf of papers from behind his back.

He looked up at Erwin, and then gasped. "Commander, are you alright? You look…." He trailed of anxiously. Erwin felt kinda happy that Eren cared. He said, "Its fine, Eren. It's just flu. Nothing I can't handle. Now, what were those papers you want me to sign?"

Eren mashed his lips, eyebrows furrowing. He marched right up to his table, placing the file and papers down and walked to Erwin, placing his hand on his forehead. Erwin was bewildered. "Eren?" he asked. Eren frowned. "Just as I thought. Commander, you have a fever. You're forehead is _burning,_ and I'm a _titan_ who says this. You ought to rest."

Erwin sighed and said, "Eren, as appealing as that sounds, I can't. I have tons of work to do. Now, don't mind me and be off. You have training today, don't you?"

Eren looked at him, a flicker of annoyance in his eyes and walked out. Erwin missed his presence, but shook himself and continued his work, only to be interrupted again after a while. It was Eren, again, with a tray in his hands.

He walked up to his table again and placed the tray down. It had bowlful of stew. Sighing with his head down and eyes staring at the papers on Erwin's table, he said, "Commander, I know you might think me very obnoxious and brash for doing this, but I won't stop. Please, eat this. It's good for your health, and will help in your recovery. I know you have a lot of work, but you need to take care of yourself, too! You are very important to everyone here, and I'm pretty sure they'd hate it if something happens to you. I'd hate it too, because you're pretty important to me too….." he said, his voice turning very soft in the end.

He looked up at Erwin's face, and blushed a cherry red. He quickly turned around to leave, exclaiming, "I'm so sorry!" at him. Erwin quickly stood up and pulled Eren before he could leave. He pulled Eren close to him, but the boy still didn't meet his eyes. He forced his chin up and said, "What are you sorry for? No one has ever done something like this for me. And for it to be finally done by someone I love… why, I didn't think sick days would be this fun!"

"L-love?" Eren squeaked up at him, but he saw the hope in his eyes. Erwin nodded and bent down, giving him soft kiss on his lips. Eren lips were so sweet, he could barely pull away. But he did, because he felt woozy. He stumbled forward, but Eren caught him and helped him back to his seat.

"See, this is why you should rest." Eren said, glaring down at him. "Now eat up, I'll be back later." Erwin caught his wrist and pulled him onto his lap. "Later? Why? Where are you going now?" he asked the now red Eren.

"U-um… the corporal asked me to come with him for patrolling…" Eren said, shuffling nervously in Erwin's lap. Erwin frowned, growling. Great. Levi was taking Eren away from him. Again. He put an arm around Eren's waist and pulled his chin up, capturing his sweet lips in another kiss. He gently nudged open his lips, exploring his mouth. Mmmm. Eren tasted _amazing._ He pulled back when they were both out of oxygen. Eren looked cute, panting for his breath with dark pink lips.

"Levi can go with someone else. Tell him I want you." Erwin told him, releasing Eren from his hold. Eren nodded and went out again, coming back quickly. He looked at Erwin and exclaimed, "You didn't even start on your stew yet! Quick! Eat it before it gets cold! And look, Hanji gave me your medicine. Come on, eat up. Or wait, you should stay in your room. That way, you can sleep as soon as you finish eating."

"Hmmm… okay. But on one condition. I want you to stay with me." Erwin said. "Of course! If I leave you alone, you'll probably forget all about your health again, you workaholic." Eren said, rolling his eyes.

After settling down in his room, Eren filled a spoon with the stew, blew on it and brought it to his mouth. Erwin drank it. It was amazing! "It's really amazing! Who made it?" Erwin asked. Eren blushed and said, "I did. You really like it? My mom used to make it for me when I was young."

"Its really good. I think I might get addicted to it, probably." Erwin chuckled, enjoying the look of happiness on Eren's face as he said it.

He finished the whole bowl and took his medicine. After that, Eren put the covers on him and placed a cold cloth on his forehead. "Sleep. I'll stay here." He said, giving him one of his bright smiles. With Eren's warm hand in his own, Erwin slept happily, sinking into a long, restful sleep which he hadn't had in a long time. He felt happy too, which, again, he hadn't felt in a long time.

Well….. how was it? please review!

Love, Anika


End file.
